Dark Magic
}} Dark Magic is a dark, sinister force in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Similar to the lighter version of the ability, it is generally associated with purple, except, as the name suggests, darker and more evil. Clouse, the servant of Chen, is the only known user of Dark Magic, although another possible user could also be Bansha, as she was a sorceress. The other users of Magic cannot possess the Dark version of it. Dark Magic was first mentioned in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," when Lord Garmadon said that Dark Magic made him stronger, thus, giving him his four arms. Spells are what ties up with magic; many of them being written in Clouse's Spell Book. However, the book was burnt by Lloyd as a tribute, and in remembrance, of his father. Users' Abilities *'Mystokinesis' - The user can manipulate dark magic and create spells and possess objects. In "Spellbound," it was shown to be both offensive and defensive, being that Clouse was able to protect himself from Garmadon. Also can use magic spells to attack or defend (like in "The Corridor of Elders," when Lloyd uses a spell to bring back the spirits of Anacondrai Generals. **'Transmogrification' - Allows the user to alter the appearance of objects, shown when Clouse transforms some of the training objects in his fight with Garmadon. **'Dark Magic Blast' - The user can release dark magical energy over a specific target causing great damage or delivering great shock waves of force. **'Dark Magical Beam Emission' - Some users of magic can create a potent beam composed of concentrated magical energy. **'Dark Magical Creation' - Allows the user to create dark creatures and other dark technology from their own imagination and put it to life under their control. **'Dark Elemental Manipulation' - Allows the user to manipulate all the elements/powers/abilities into a strong darker version. Ex. Clouse fighting Jay with his Earth Mech and using it's darkened element with his Dark Magic. **'Dark Magic Animation' - Allows the user to animate statues, sculptures, drawings into very powerful dark creatures under their control. **'Wish Granting' - Allows the user, usually a Djinn, to grant wishes to another or his/herself by yellow sparks or blasting magical energy ball. **'Realm Travel' - As displayed by the Realm Crystal, it has the power to travel through any realms, some magical rituals allow the user to travel freely through all of the realms. **'Teleportation' - This allows to the user to teleport whenever and wherever they desire via magical smoke/dust/mist or teleporting quickly. Known Dark Magic Users *Clouse *Garmadon (Briefly) *Bansha (She is described as being a sorceress and has displayed psychic and sonic abilities) *Nadakhan (by Clouse's Soul/by his wishes/by Sword of Souls) Gallery YoungClouseSpell.png|Young Clouse uses Dark Magic against Garmadon LifeSpell.png|Clouse casting a spell that brings objects to life Clouse36Magic.PNG|Clouse using Dark Magic ClouseArt.PNG|Clouse using Dark Magic ClouseMech.png|The "Rock mech" created by Clouse's Dark magic|link=Clouse's EarthMech StaffSpell.png|Clouse and Chen performing a spell using magic. Category:Magic Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Clouse Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Day of the Departed Category:Darkness Category:2012 Category:Lord Garmadon's Dimension Category:Sons of Garmadon